Aretha Franklin
Aretha Louise Franklin ( Memphis (Tennessee) , March 25 1942 ) is an American gospel -, soul - and R & B singer. Contents * 1 Life * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 Singles ** 2.3 DVDs ** 2.4 Radio 2 Top 2000 Life As a child sang Aretha Franklin with her sisters Carolyn and Erma , in the Baptist church where her father pastor was. Her first recordings she made when she was 14 years old. She was by John Hammond discovered and signed a contract with Columbia Records . In early sixties, she made a few songs that were popular, including Rock-a-bye Your Baby with a Dixie Melody . After her departure from Columbia Records, they signed a contract with Atlantic Records . Became her producer Jerry Wexler , with whom she made a few very influential R & B recordings, as I Never Loved a Man (The Way I Love You). The style of this song had much more "soul" than her previous work. Gave up the late sixties Aretha Franklin the nickname "The Queen of Soul," because she was so famous and also was seen as a role model for the African-American community. Aretha Franklin had a lot of top 10 -hits, including covers of other celebrities like The Beatles ( Eleanor Rigby ), The Band (The Weight), Simon & Garfunkel (Bridge Over Troubled Water), Sam Cooke and the Drifters . Other major hits were Chain of Fools, Natural Woman, Think, Baby I Love You, The House That Jack Built, I Say a Little Prayer''and ''Respect . Spanish Harlem was in the Thunderous Thirty one week in first place. In the early eighties, it seems beyond her career until she makes a cover of the Doobie Brothers hit What a Fool Believes . Shortly afterwards to admire them in the classic John Belushi -muziekfilm The Blues Brothers . It took over seven years before she takes the charts again, but they do also with the huge hit I Knew You Were Waiting (for Me) , a duet with George Michael a few weeks at No. 1 in the Top 40 and National Hit Parade was. The song was written by Simon Climie from Climie / Fisher. In 1994 she sang A '''Deeper' Love'' for the blockbuster movie Sister Act . On January 3, 1987 she became the first woman to be awarded a place in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame . In 1999, she received the highest American art award, the National Medal of Arts . On January 20, 2009 Franklin sang My Country, 'Tis of Thee at the inauguration of Barack Obama as the 44th president of the United States . On December 9, 2010 it became known that pancreatic cancer was established by the American singer. After a lot of speculation from the press declared the singer to have overcome the disease and to refocus entirely on singing. Aretha Franklin was the American music magazine Rolling Stone named best singer of all time. In 2012 she was admitted into the Gospel Music Hall of Fame . October 17, 2014 was her 38th studio album Aretha Franklin Sings the Great Diva Classics. This album contains songs by other famous singers. The first single released from the album is a rendition of Adele's''Rolling in the Deep'' . Discography Albums Singles DVDs Radio 2 Top 2000 Category:American singer Category:Gospel Singer Category:Rhythm and blues singer Category:Soul Singer